You Changed My Life
by CosmicRain
Summary: Spencer moves to LA and meets Ashley, the girl who changes her life. Starting from the day they first met until they get caught by Paula. Rated M for future chapters. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

I was extremely nervous. Who wouldn't be on their first day of high school, especially in Los Angeles, California… King High was one of the most well-known high schools in all of LA. My brothers Glen and Clay were more excited about it than I was. (Glen was ready for the sports, and Clay was ready for the outstanding AP program. Clay was a senior, while Glen was a junior, and I, a freshman.)

As Glen pulled up into an empty parking spot, I looked at my schedule. I have Biology first, good. It's my favorite class. Clay's already yelling something as soon as my feet hit the pavement. Glen just runs his hands through his blond hair, ignoring him. Clay finds his way to the huge, colorful map in front of the school.

"See you guys later," Glen says, finding a semi-cute girl to go stalk. I smile, shaking my head. My brother always was the "wanna be player" out of the bunch. Clay just goes with the flow. Me? I'm just Spencer, not really looking for anything serious right now.

As Clay is scanning the map, frustrated, someone walks past me. I turn around, and instantly, this gorgeous guy stands before me. Tall, athletic build, black hair, dark blue eyes. He smiles. I smile back. A shapely red head places her arm on his shoulder.

"Aiden…" she says.

So that's his name. I nervously look away, drowning their conversation out. Well, she's doing the talking. He's just standing there looking bored.

"Hi, I'm Spencer," I say, stepping up to them, interrupting their tense conversation.

"The new girl who wants to be on the squad. Great. See you at practice, and don't," she says, popping her gum, "be…" Another pop. "Late..."

I shake my head, leaving Clay to stare at the board. The bell rings, as I try to find my way to class.

_Great. The first day, and I'm already late. _

"Excuse me… Where is room 1212?" I ask, crossing paths with someone that, little did I know, would change my life forever.

"Ashley Davies, and I'm heading that way now…" she says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Great," I say. "Spencer Carlin… I just moved here."

She smiles, looping her arm through mine as she leads me down the crowded hallway to our class. I can't help but notice people staring. What's wrong with these people?

That was the very first day I met Ashley Davies.

**(A/N: I know it's short, and I apologize. Any suggestions are appreciated. Please review or PM me for ideas. I aim to please YOU GUYS.) **


	2. Chapter 2

_As told from the point of view of Ashley _

I watch her movements. She's absolutely breathtaking. I just wish that I could grab her, kiss her, touch her… But, maybe I'm moving too fast. As a matter of fact, I KNOW I'm moving too fast. I just met her. I wouldn't want this to be like my last girl.

I shake, remembering that experience. It was pretty much hell. Her parents weren't accepting of her being a lesbian, and neither was mine. Thank God my mother was never around. Or my father for that matter, because he probably would have beaten me, or, he might have not even cared… The way I hoped my mother would react when I told her.

Back to Spencer though…

She's beautiful, and intriguing. I barely even know her, but I want to get to know her. She's just that amazing! I smile to myself, hoping that by some fate I'll see her again after class. She just dashed out of the classroom, leaving me with nothing but a stomach full of butterflies.

"Hey, you," I say, trying to calm down the raging butterflies attacking my stomach. As long as they don't fly up to my heart too soon, I'll be just fine. Spencer is sitting on the bleachers, watching the guys play basketball. I spy Aiden, the guy who made me realize I was gay; sitting on the bleachers, I wave and throw up a hang loose sign, being the eccentric girl that I am. I love a little bit of everything, expect penis. (Go ahead and laugh a bit). I watch Spencer stare at Aiden on the sly. She likes him, I can tell. But… she doesn't know him the way I do.

"Hey, Ashley…" she says, tossing a smile my way.

_There go those butterflies again. _

"So did you make it through the day okay?" I ask, trying to not come off a little too strong. She's a cool girl.

"Ehh, pretty much… But they already gave me a crap load of homework. Is this always how it is on the first day?" she asks me, rolling her brown eyes playfully.

I twist a strand of my hair around my right index finger. I shake my head.

"Not really. It's just the hustle and bustle of high school, sista," I say, nudging her playfully.

We watch the boys toss around the basketball, not really putting in their full effort. I turn to her, noticing her silence.

"So, I need to study for this test. I don't have all of my books either…" she says.

My heart leaps.

"Well, we can study at my house. I'm pretty sure I've got every book that you need."

"Oh, no…. don't worry-"

I shake my head. Calling out to a blonde guy that resembles her, I catch his attention.

"Hey, I'll get her home!" I yell, as he waves me off, not really paying too much attention to us.

Spencer's eyes catch mine, and she smiles, shaking her head as we make our way out of the gym and towards my car.

By the time we get home, and we're upstairs in my room, all I can do to calm myself down is down a huge glass of water. Spencer is engrossed in a book, so I decide to distract her a bit. I smirk.

"Who thought Chemistry could be so interesting…"

She turns around, looking at me over her shoulder. God, she looks so good when she does that.

"So what's your type? The jock? The geek? No, no. Wait. The nerd!" she practically yelps all happy.

"Ew! No, they're so lame…." I say, like a five year old who just discovered cooties. "Boys just…. They don't get me."

"Exactly! They expect too much," she says, laying down beside me, propping her head against her right hand.

I want to kiss her something terrible. Wait, does she even like girls?

"Amen, sister. That's why I don't…" I catch myself, stopping midsentence, as I feel her hand over mine. I look down, tempted to smile, but I don't.

She swiftly catches my eye, clearing her throat, as she pulls shyly away from my reach…

My heart drops.

**(A/N: What did you all think, honestly? PM or review. I'll keep it up if you all like. Thanks guys! Suggestions are welcome. Chapter 3 will be up soon!) **


	3. Spencer's Thoughts

Spencer's POV

I'm lying here, replaying the events of the last week of school. There's a basketball game coming up. The first game of the season for King High. Glenn and Aiden both led the team to victory. 76-26. All in all, the night was a good night. Then, there's Ashley.

I saw her a couple times during the day… I did my best to avoid her like a plague. I don't understand why. It's just… being at her house, and being that close to her… was uncomfortable. In her words, she "freaked me out". She was right. I'm not gay, by any stretch of the imagination… Or maybe I am. But my first week of high school was nothing like I expected and everything I wasn't ready for. A good thing. Now, I just have to tackle Ashley.

Another reason why I'm awake is because of the dream I just had. It freaked me out too. A dream that I can't seem to shake.

Madison calling me gay. The squad treating me like I'm some plague. Ashley and Aiden… together? It just all seems weird. So, I woke up in a sweat, replaying all of this.

Hopefully, I can tell Ash what's going on, before things get too crazy. She's really cool. I would be upset if I lost her friendship. So, we'll see it goes when I talk to her tomorrow, which I **will **be talking to her tomorrow.

**(A/N: I apologize for this being so slow, readers. I just want you to see what is going through Spencer's mind for her week, which I know in the show was the first day... But.. bare with me. Any suggestions? They would be lovely. I plan on seeing this all the way through. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Suggestions are needed.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Spencer's POV**

"Ashley…" I say, almost in a hushed whisper. It's amazing that she turns around, her blue eyes staring into my own before runs a hand through her hair and walks toward me.

"I know what you're going to say, and I get it, okay? I get that I'm pushy and a little too toward… and I scared you. Sorry for not telling you I'm gay, and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It won't happen again."

She turns to walk away, but I feel myself snatch her, pulling her towards me. I smile, weakly.

"Look, I like you. You're a cool girl, and yes, you did freak me out… But that doesn't change the fact that I still want to be friends."

She stares at me for what seems like an eternity before her lips form into the biggest of smiles. She pulls me close, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hug her back, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart, which I pray she doesn't feel of hear.

"Thank you, Spenc. You have no idea how many people are freaked out and don't want to be friends with me, just because of who I'm with…"

I shake my head. "That doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you're human, and everybody needs a friend. I don't judge, because who am I to do that to anyone? You're all right with me, Ashley Davies…"

"That makes me happy," she says. Her hand slips into mine, and she squeezes it.

I can tell by the look in her eye that she likes me. And for the first time in my life, I'm actually flattered.

I smile.

"Let's go to the beach," she declares.

The beach sounds like the perfect ending to this hectic school day. She pulls me away from the lockers, as we make our way towards her car. With each and every step, I try my hardest to ignore not only the pounding in my chest, but the newly forming butterflies that magically appear out of nowhere.

Am I into her too?

I bite my lip, as I get inside of her car, the plush leather interior feeling great.

It doesn't take long for us to make it to the beach. I smile nervously, as Ashley lays out a pink and black beach towel for us to lie on. She pulls me down beside her. I lean back against her.

_What the hell is happening? Why am I so comfortable?_

**_(A/N: Dun Dun DUNNNNNN! Cliffhanger... :) Hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed it.) _**


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

I can tell she's nervous. I can hear her heart beating, leaping almost out of her chest. I smile at her nervousness. I find it so adorable. I watch her play with her hair nervously. I can't tell whether she's purposely avoiding my gaze or not. I smirk inwardly to myself.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Spencer," I say, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

She smiles at me. No words. No anything else. She just smiles, and my heart melts with a slow simmer like Hershey milk chocolate positioned over a blazing flame, waiting to evolve into the liquid form.

It is this moment when I realize I could love her. I do love her….

It is here and now, that I must kiss her. I have to. Nothing else is on my mind but kissing her. My lips moisten, and I crave her lips against mine.

_Just do it. She's looking at you… Do it before you chicken out. _

I gently pull Spencer on top of me, holding her face in between my hands. She lets out a breath, looking more nervous than I'm feeling. I feel her body shaking softly underneath my touch. I lick my lips, and just… kiss her…

Slowly at first, then she kisses me back. Her hands find their way into my hair, as I lose myself in the kiss. I let her take the reins, following her lead. Damn, she's a good kisser.

"Wow," is all she says, as she breaks the kiss. "Wow…"

She smiles, as I kiss her nose.

I blush. Wow, is definitely right.

**(A/N: Finally, the moment has arrived... Review, please. PM me with suggestions also. You guys make my day with reviews.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**One word, and I know you guys have been waiting on this... well. just read. **

* * *

_A year later…_

Spencer twiddled her thumbs nervously, glancing over at Ashley, who sat quietly beside her in the car.

She was nervous.

They both were.

Tonight was _**the **_night.

"Come on, Spenc," Ashley whispered, unlocking the car, getting out.

Spencer, seco0nds later followed behind her. Her heart was pounding.

This was the girl she loved with all of her heart, soul, and mind. The girl who tugged at her heart strings in a way she couldn't explain…

It had not been planned. They had not discussed it before now. They just knew… tonight would be the night they would go all the way, giving themselves to each other completely.

Ashley looked back at Spencer, grabbing her hand, pulling her into the house. She smiled. Ashley knew Spencer was nervous; truth be told, she was nervous too.

Ashley planted a soft kiss on Spencer's right hand. With each and every step, Spencer's heart pounded, banging against her ribcage.

"Baby, it's going to be amazing," Ashley whispered, nibbling on Spencer's right earlobe.

There was no doubt in Spencer's mind that it was.

Ashley pushed her against the nearest wall, kissing her passionately. Spencer moaned against Ashley's lips, kissing her back with everything she had. Spencer nibbled on Ashley's bottom lip, as Ashley lost herself in the kiss.

"Damn..." muttered Spencer breathlessly.

"Oh, baby, you haven't seen anything yet," whispered Ashley, pulling her into her bedroom, smiling wickedly.

Ashley pushed Spencer onto her bed, licking her lips while undressing Spencer slowly. Spencer moaned, closing her eyes, becoming lost in Ashley's touch. Her entire body responded to Ashley so well. Ashley planted multiple kisses along Spencer's navel, as her hands traveled up to Spencer's breasts. While kissing around her navel, she softly massaged Spencer's breast, pinching her nipples softly. Spencer moaned, arching her back, thrusting out her hips.

"Ash… Please…"

Ashley groaned, inserting a finger into Spencer, pumping in and out slowly. She placed a kiss on Spencer's clit, slowly licking it. A louder moan came from Spencer's lips.

She was in heaven already.

Ashley soon tired of teasing Spencer with fingers and inserted her tongue, tonguing her slowly. Spencer ran her hand through Ashley's hair, moaning as loud as possible. Spencer's hands found their way around Ashley's neck. She was not letting her move from that spot.

"Oh…. Ohhhhh… ASHLEY..." she groaned, spilling out all of her juices onto Ashley's face.

Lapping every single drop, Ashley kissed Spencer.

"I love you, Spencer Danielle Carlin," she whispered into Spencer's ear.

* * *

**(A/N: Whew! Yes, I went there. I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 7 should be up soon. Which will be the last... Review, please. Thanks. You guys are amazing.) **


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer's POV

She was my first love; my everything… She was the girl who made everything better. From Glenn's drug addiction, to Clay and Chelsea's troubled relationship, her pregnancy… My life was up in shambles. Ashley was the one who saved me. She was my angel when I needed her most. I was hers as well. Then, Paula had to find us together, attempt to screw it all up. My happy relationship went up in flames all because mommy dearest decided I was "sick" and "needed to be fixed".

So Ashley and I …. Well, we ran away together, and were happy for some time… until Paula blew into our lives like the tornado we weren't suspecting.

Then, everything… fell apart again.

And it's all because of my mother. I blame her. Because of her, I was never able to fully be who I wanted, nor was I able to be with the girl I loved.

It's a sad story, I know, but Ashley was my ray of hope when I needed it. She showed me love, and how to love. She gave me love back, expecting nothing in return, and for that and much more, I will always love her.

**The END**

* * *

**(A/N: This is the end of You Changed My Life. My heart broke a bit while writing this. I know it's probably not what you were expecting... and that's exactly what I wanted. Review. I enjoyed writing it.) **


End file.
